The severalkilometresabovesealevel club
by aquadulcis
Summary: Even captains need to get laid sometimes. Originally posted at 30 lemons, warning for crack!pairing AlexLavie and general naughtiness.


**The several-kilometres-above-sea-level club.**

Alex Rowe was a demon in the clothes of a man. He was ruthless, cunning and intelligent. There is nothing in this world scarier than man who knows what he wants. Especially if he can see a path through _you_ that reaches his goal. Nonetheless, his body hadn't warped to match his mind. For all the dark clothes, dark hair and dark eyes, he was essentially a human.

He still got horny.

Lately he had found that there was only one woman on the ship that wasn't a needy pilot, a fellow officer or a look-a-like for his dead girlfriend. The only person smart enough to be quiet and low enough in rank _not_ to cause problems was a mechanic. There was only one female mechanic on ship. He had known her when she was so small that she could only pronounce his name as "Awex". Oddly enough, his revenge and depression fuelled brain was resigned to this. At least he hadn't seen her grow up. He'd stayed far away from her and Claus to avoid becoming a father-figure. Better the temporary loss then than years of therapy after his presumably bloody murder/suicide with Delphine.

So, sex with Lavie had not only become an enjoyable past-time, it was also convenient. He usually met her in his quarters and ushered her out through the emergency exit and into a disused corner of the hangar bay. Today was going to be slightly different. He had been left a note telling him to meet her in one of the watch towers. "The amusingly shaped one," to quote her exact words. It wasn't his fault it had been hit by artillery fire. He sighed to himself; the fatal flaw in his near-perfect plan was her odd sense of humour. Oh well, at least nookie salved all wounds.

After a long walk up the mainly vertical steps to the top of the tower, Alex was beginning to rethink his earlier assessment of both Lavie and the services she provided. He was going to order her to carry him down the steps once they were done. The pain in his thighs reminded him of the time he'd been subjected to the rack. Euris had always been surprisingly, surprisingly kinky. Unfortunately thinking of Euris brought him back to Euris dying, brought him back to Delphine. He hated Delphine. Damn Lavie, making him think of his worst enemy when he should be thinking of the pity throw-down she was going to give him. He was digressing.

Oh yes…

There would be shagging. It had better be fantastic too or she was going on kitchen duty for a month.

-----------

Ten minutes later Alex found himself inside his secondary sentry post. The first had been critically damaged (where the second had just been superficially warped) and was currently undergoing repairs. Maintaining his ship was incredibly costly and he was beginning to think that only a prostitution ring composed of the entire crew could possibly fund it. That wasn't an option though, their union was too good. Luckily for him, that excellent union meant most of the crew was on shore leave whilst the ship was docked and no one was rostered for watch-duty. He'd at least have this small, isolated room to himself. Himself and his cradle robbee.

The room was very dark and annoyingly devoid of Lavie, so he reached for the light switch. A small hand covered his as he did so. She was very good at creeping up on people.

"If you turn the light on, people will be able to see us."

"I thought you hadn't come."

"Not yet."

For a little mechanic, the darling of the support crew, she was a minx. He still couldn't believe that _she'd_ approached _him_. He'd felt violated after their first night together. Nobody should say things like _that_ to their captain. He couldn't get enough of it. It was like a puppy telling you to fuck yourself in graphic detail. Oh yes, digressing again. Where was he? Apparently his pants were down now.

"How high are we above the rest of the ship?"

"Roughly fifty metres."

"How high above sea level?"

"Several kilometres, I have officers to remember that information for me."

"Doesn't sound like you…"

Lavie could be talkative and annoying. There were better uses for her tongue.

"Just what are you getting at?"

"Want to join the 'mile high' club?"

"We already have."

She frowned at him. It was petulant and made her look young. He preferred it when she acted like she was 35. Sleeping with a kid was gross. Luckily she was 16 now, he'd felt that his week of underage sex hadn't been particularly enjoyable in retrospect…

"We've fooled around in your quarters with the blinds down. I want to try it in open sky."

She took a few steps back and swung one of the windows open. The cold mountain air rushed in along with the scent of rain. He could see rainbirds flying past the entrance to the Horizon caves. This was as exposed as he'd ever allowed himself to be. Life was like mathematics to him, bearable if he could control the variables. This was refreshingly entropic. It was fairly dark, so chances were any vanships flying past wouldn't be able to recognise him. Still, if they had their lights on…

"This is going to be fun, isn't it? We'll be next to the skies."

Lavies voice took on a reverent tone. She was never happier than when she was repairing vanships or flying. She was looking toward the distance, eyes getting darker by the moment. He could now see her in the dim, ambient light. Her hair was tousled, her overalls were tied to her waist and she was wearing her cropped blouse. She looked pretty.

Now that did not sound like him.

Lavie turned back towards him smiling, and then took her top off. It was thrown into his face by the wind. He pulled it down, feeling slightly disgruntled again. She was covering her breasts with one arm, the other pointed toward him. Her index finger gestured him forward. He growled and she giggled in response. He pulled her flush against him and kissed her passionately. If passion can be equated with horny impatience, that is.

They made short work of each-others vestments and Lavie made a crack about how high he wore his belt. He clutched at her bottom in reply. He was a bit of an ass man, so he might have tried it anyway. She made amusing sounds when groped unexpectedly. He'd done it once before when she was waist deep in an engine. She'd jumped out and slapped Mullin for it. Her reaction now was completely different. He was getting nail marks down his back. She was beginning to slide down his torso, laying kisses on his hip. She gave him a smile full of teeth before kissing lower. He could never shake the feeling that she was about to bite. She pulled back and looked up at him.

"You're quite paranoid, you know that?"

-----------------

This was the third time in an hour. Lavie was riding him, muscular legs gripping his sides. He felt as though she could crush him. He guided her up and down, supporting her with his hands. She was leaning forward; her breasts were against his face. It was the most feeling he'd had in a while. He pushed up as far as he could. The air currents were cooling his heated skin. He couldn't hear his cries or her cries or anything past the drum of his pulse and the roaring winds. He came quickly this time, arms thrown around Lavie and mouth pressed to her neck. After a while she slid off.

"You're getting old, minute man."

She walked over to the open window, closed it with a loud crash and then sat by him until his breathing slowed. She'd left Al with Claus and she'd have to get back to them soon. He wasn't sure he could be bothered getting her to take him downstairs. He'd just jump off the edge and hope his relaxed state would prevent broken bones. He decided to ask her a question, one that had been pressing him since his arrival.

"How long were you waiting for me? You didn't look puffed at all."

"Not long, I took the service lift."

"…"

"Why _did_ you decide to take the stairs?"

----------

This was originally penned for 30 lemons. The pairing is so obscure that I don't think it matters that I haven't posted in about a year because nobody else would write these two. I do so love the crack...


End file.
